


Everything I Do

by shinra_archives



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: A mission gone awry. A promise made. A night remembered. A broken materia and tears never shed. A cocksure grin and smirking aquamarine eyes. And a silence louder than any sound.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Everything I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on July 14th, 2006.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is Dracoqueen22 on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> \---  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Reno, Rude, or any other named character. If I did, well, I'd be a pretty rich bitch now, wouldn't I?
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, M/M, Reno's foul mouth, implied character death  
> Flashback

Everything I Do  
Rude/Reno One-Shot  
Inspired by "Everything I Do (I Do It For You)"  
Pre-Game  
Not part of my "Shattered" Arc

\---

Flashing lights.

On the corner of his vision, flickering across the sides of his irises, reminding him of his failure, reminding him of his ineptitude and his partner's courage.

Blood, it was everywhere: staining the cracked and dirtied ground, on his own hands, turning Reno's white dress shirt a bright scarlet. It flecked across his lips and on the inside of the oxygen mask with each barely drawn breath. There was so much of the stuff, too much.

And it was silent. Everything had turned to dust in his ears as his hearing centered on only one sound, the erratic but still present beep. The gentle beep that indicated his partner, no, his lover, was still alive. The noise of those trying to save him had faded away. The sirens as they whipped through the streets were nothing less than a persistent soft whine. His own heartbeat had melted into nothingness as his hands clenched at his side and he stood by helpless.

Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep-

Those eyes were closed. Those piercing aquamarine eyes that had captivated him from the beginning lay shuttered, long eyelashes against his cheek, and he had to fight back a sob, because he didn't know if they would ever open again. It was such a silly thing, just a simple mission. Search and destroy, like they had countless times before.

You take one end. I'll take the other, silent but deadly.

But he had known; the damn bastard target had known ahead of time. Someone in ShinRa had leaked, and he had an ambush ready. So Rude had tossed one of his specialties at him, the best that ShinRa technology had to offer, and he and his partner ran like hell.

Then, someone came out of the darkness. a lackey with a gun and the will to use it. Reno was the first to notice, always the one with the sharper eyes. His mouth moved. Everything turned to slow motion, and suddenly, silence fell. Hands grabbed at his coat, urging him to move, but another lackey had emerged from the side, grappling with him. A warm, thin body crashed into him and jerked from side to side as aquamarine eyes widened in surprise before they both went tumbling to the ground, an event that happened so fast he couldn't even register its meaning.

And then, sound caught up to him. Then, his ears registered what his eyes had already: the pop-pop-pop of a semi-automatic gun, Reno's cry of "Get down", and then his choked gurgle as the bullets meant for his partner slammed into his back with a finality, sending them both crashing to the ground.

He had no time to think, no time to wonder, not with the scarlet blood already beginning to pool around his lover's still form and on his own sharply pressed clothing. Rude growled, a fit of rage sinking in as he grabbed another home-concoction, tossing it at the armed man before scooping up the bleeding body into his arms.

Reno didn't make a wise-ass comment. He didn't even move at all.

Rude wondered how he had allowed him to get so thin. Bones were clearly evident, even through his clothing, sharp angular features even more prominent in the dim and dank lighting of the Midgar slums.

And then, a worse fate. The cure materia that Reno always carried, the potions he had hidden, shattered by the force of the bullets. And Rude had already used his, for a minor irritation no less. Never had he cursed his own foul luck more than in that very moment as he raced away from the exploding house, finally collapsing in the midst of the trash-strewn street and frantically dialing a ShinRa rescue unit.

He had to try three times before his shaking fingers managed to hit all the right buttons in the right succession, his heart skipping three beats with every continuous ring of the rescue line until finally someone picked up, sounding very bored at that.

He only hoped that they would get there in time.

So he sat and prayed with every inch of his being to a god he didn't know existed, that Reno would come out alright, because there wasn't anything, anyone in the world that he needed more.

Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep-

He had realized from the first time he had taken Reno, and silently wondered if there would be no others. Just the very thought had him gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, biting back the choking sobs.

He didn't cry.

Rude never cried.

_But back then, it was a spur of the moment leap into something he had always desired. The time was right. The moment, everything just clicked into place. Reno had been cocky. He himself had been silent, but he wouldn't wait any longer. He couldn't stand watching, he couldn't be a coward. So he leapt and hoped that on the other side there was somewhere to land._

_Standing in the apartment, grabbing Reno and slamming him up against the wall before bringing his head down and violently kissing his somewhat shorter partner. He pressed his lips firmly against Reno's, demanding entrance with his tongue and binding their mouths together. He continued until there was no breath between them, the slight taste of blood from the force of his kiss trickling into his mouth. And still, he pushed Reno's body against the wall, hands tightening on thinner shoulders and working his tongue inside the redhead's mouth._

_At last, he pulled away when the aching burn in his chest for air became too much to bear, too much to ignore. Rude said nothing as he looked into those aquamarine eyes. He didn't have to._

_Reno grinned, that lopsided cocky smile of his, and it was both infuriating and arousing. "Been waiting for that, yo," he said before diving forward and attacking him with hands everywhere, pulling at clothes, mouth on his neck, lips, seeking, no demanding that Rude finish what he had started._

_The dark-skinned man could do nothing but grab onto Reno's hips and jerk their bodies together, two already hard cocks brushing together. One simple kiss, that was all it had taken._

_Reno moaned against his mouth as nimble hands dove into Rude's slacks, wrapping immediately around the hard, aching length of him. The bald Turk again jerked their bodies together as he pressed them against the wall, rubbing along the smaller body of his partner and devouring his mouth with anxious lips. Sunglasses were ripped of his face by impatient hands as Reno ground into him, unconsciously demanding more._

_Rude shifted his hands from his hips to cup the pale Turk's ass, kneading the flesh with his fingers and tracing the cleft with a finger. Reno whimpered and quickly reached down, pulling off his own pants and shoving them to the ground. There was a flurry of emotions and desires, a frenetic attempt to feel skin and share sweat, to be filled with someone he had been wanting to taste for the longest time. His body ached for his partner, his dripping cock wanting to be pressed into the redhead's warm cavern and thrusting him against the wall._

_His shirt barely hung on his shoulders with his own pants shoved down around his ankles. Reno leaned back against the wall before wrapping his legs around Rude's waist and his arms around the slightly taller Turk's neck. He thrust his hips against the bald man's, rubbing their aching cocks together, already leaking with copious amounts of pre-cum._

_Rude continued to knead the soft cheeks, wondering how a man could have skin that damn soft. His fingers slipped to press against the puckered entrance and teased. His lips, his tongue, continued to devour Reno's mouth as they pressed against the wall of the hallway._

_"Goddammit, Rude," muttered the red-haired man. "If you don't shove that thing in me right now, I swear I'm going to fucking kill you."_

_Typical Reno._

_"Talk too much," Rude had murmured in return as the tip of his finger continued to circle the clenching and unclenching hole, as if it was only waiting for him to press inside. Reno growled and reached down with one hand, grabbing the bald Turk's dripping shaft and stroking him, spreading the pre-cum across it in a makeshift lube before pressing down his body insistently against the probing finger._

_Rude groaned, the fire in him building to a demanding crescendo. He grabbed Reno's ass with his hands, lifting him into the perfect position and stared into smirking aquamarine eyes, eyes that were lit with the same fire of lust and desire. It seemed Reno had been wanting it just as much, wanting /him/. The tip of his cock stood just waiting at the other man's entrance. After this, there would be no turning back. Reno would be his, and he would allow /nothing/ else to touch his property._

_Then, Reno pressed down on him again, urging him inside, and Rude readily complied. He took him in one easy move, thrusting quickly into the waiting entrance. The redhead tensed up immediately, the pain assailing him as they both knew it would. Neither had taken the time to include foreplay, to include stretching. Rude was still in his movements, hands clutching at pale buttocks as he reveled in the feeling of being gripped by the tight heat. There was rhythmic pulsing of the walls as they tried to shove him back out, while keeping him pinned within._

_Reno hissed sharply, hands tightly grasping at Rude's shoulders as his eyes closed, and his teeth gritted. After a moment, Rude began to move, slowly, carefully. A gentle retracting motion before he slowly pushed back in, sliding easily over that gland inside of the other man. He repeated the motion until Reno's face slipped into pure bliss rather than restrained pain._

_Sweat was dripping from his brow now, and Reno's body was coated in the salty expulsion. But still he gripped tighter, increasing the pace as he drove into his partner now lover, inspiring the redhead to moan and clutch him tighter. Their lips met, and they were devouring each other once more. Reno was shoved against the wall with each forceful thrust, but he only groaned louder, increasing the grip of his legs and drawing Rude closer._

_The redhead's dripping cock was pressed between their bodies, rubbing against the muscles of Rude's chest. That, combined with the constant pressure on his prostrate, was enough to have aquamarine eyes rolling as he moaned with abandon, not caring how he sounded to anyone just beyond his door. A door that was still just slightly cracked. Oh, well._

_And then a gasp, an impossible tightening of gripping walls, and Reno was cumming over his chest, muttering intelligible phrases that seemed to be a string of curses and praises to his prowess. There was only so much a man like Rude could take, and having waited long for this, he gave in, quit holding back for the redhead's sake. He pumped his hips, once, two more times, until his orgasm over took him._

_His body shuddered, knees shook, and he emptied himself into his paler lover, a cry pouring from his lips. He couldn't prevent it, nor did he think he would want to. With a slight gasp, the two collapsed to the ground, Rude still nestled within his lover. Breaths came out ragged, disheveled clothing lying in piles around them, but Reno was grinning, that same cocksure smile._

_"Was wondering when you'd get around to me, yo," he commented._

_But Rude just shook his head, sealing up the red-head's mouth with a kiss. Reno always talked too much anyways._

And so had begun their foray into the relationship that had now spanned several years. Through every fiasco, keeping in silent shadows lest ShinRa just destroy it, them, because it destroys /everything/. Lying when the time came, though his soul cracked with each denial, dying a little with each lost moment where he could stake his claim.

And yet, death was something they had never spoke of. They knew it was a part of their lifestyle. One did not become a member of the Turks without having a certain respect for the lady of the shadows. She crept into every assignment and threatened with her gleaming scythe. Death was a topic they never touched because Rude did not want to think what he would have to do if he ever lost Reno, nor did the pale Turk want to think of his own abject mortality.

Beep- Beep- *silence*- *silence*

Rude's head snapped up in worry, the whine of the sirens an annoyance in the back of his mind. The one sound that he had heard, the one noise able to pierce his frantic worrying was that steady beep. Brown eyes widened in surprise as he looked to the still form of his partner. The machine was a piercing wail of nothingness, no beep, no continuous calming beat.

The ambulance workers were crowded about his body, shouting commands that Rude couldn't hear as the dark-skinned man rose to his feet, slowly moving among the cramped confines of the transport vehicle.

"He's bleeding out!"

"Stop it!"

"I can't! If I heal him with the bullets still in?"

His gaze was locked on a pale hand, hanging over the side of the bed and covered in blood. It was so limp, so painfully final.

Dammit, Reno! How could you be so stupid! What were you thinking? How could you be so-

_"I would die for you, Rude. Seriously, man, I'm not joking. Fine. Whatever. Wipe that stupid look off your face, yo. But if you would watch your damn back, we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?"_

Dammit!

Rude reached out and grasped the long fingers, only able to catch the very tip of them for just a moment because a man had moved in front of him, reaching for some new device to try and bring Reno back to life. It was taking too much time. There was too much silence between them. The last beep was a painful echo in his ears.

What the hell was he supposed to do on his own? Who was going to watch his back? He couldn't rely on Elena. Tseng was too, too, well, Tseng was Tseng. No one could replace Reno, not at work and not in his heart.

*silence*- *silence*- *silence*- *silence*

Fuck ShinRa. Fuck, everything.

"Come on, buddy. Hang in there!"

"Fuck, no use! Get me a damn-"

His own heart thudded painfully in his chest; it felt as if a great beast had taken up residence on it, pushing him down, squashing his feelings. He could feel them, tears prickling at the back of his throat, heat in his eyes. But he wouldn't cry; he couldn't.

Rude /never/ cried.

Not even when his father beat him for kissing his best friend, best male friend. Not when he had been thrown out into the streets to fend for himself at a young age when he only knew the life of luxury. Not when his mother had died.

It was there, nonetheless, the desire to, the clawing feeling of emptiness beginning to settle. But he fought it down, pushed it away until it stood hovering behind his walls, daring him to break down.

He couldn't go back. He wouldn't. Not to that loneliness he was before. Reno had better--

"Live." The word came out on a low growl, startling even Rude with its presence. The bald Turk clenched his fists and glared at the body of his partner. "You'd better live, dammit!" he said louder, voice more firm.

One of the technicians turned to look at him, a strange expression on his face. He hurried towards Rude, encouraging him to sit with words that the Turk couldn't hear, urging him to be quiet, saying that they were doing the best they could.

But Rude ignored him.

"Reno, you ass!" he growled louder. "I will never forgive you if you die on me! Live, dammit!" The last was yelled, the words wrenched straight from his soul and echoing around the tiny careening transport vehicle.

*silence*- *silence*- *silence*- *silence*-

"Clear!"

There was a zap of electricity. Reno's body jumped, and Rude felt his despair crashing down upon him. His own form began to sag, his knees unable to hold him.

"Clear!"

Aching, startling silence, consuming quiet that tore him to pieces. And still he didn't cry. He didn't even know if he could force that emotion out, not when it clawed at his insides and forced him to realize his own terror. Never had he thought that peace from Reno's mouth would be something he hated, something he despised with every inch of his being. He longed to hear him drone on; he pleaded silently to hear a string of nonsense curse words that were somehow supposed to be a coherent sentence. If only he could hear that annoying "yo" again.

"Dammit, I'm trying again! Clear!"

*silence*- *silence*- *silence*- *silence*-

He felt it then, the aching sob rolling up in his chest and fighting to emerge. He couldn't breathe, couldn't even think. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Nothing ever turned out the way he wanted or planned.

_"Dude, that's harsh, yo. Well, don't worry. I don't plan on getting myself killed anytime soon. Life's too good to pass up! Well, as good as we can make it working for this lousy ass company! Ha, ha, ha."_

Reno, you liar.

*silence*- *silence*- *silence*- Beep-

Rude's heart leapt into his throat. He didn't want to believe.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! He just came back on his own!"

Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep-.

It was stronger than before, a defiant continuous sound against the cacophony of lifesaving devices and voices. Rude's mouth dropped as a technician moved to the side, and he could finally see Reno's face. The Turk was even paler than usual, a startling whiteness against the back-drop of his bright and straggly hair, which was turned an even darker red with the blood that had splashed upon it. Even his face had droplets of the scarlet fluid.

But where there had been nothing but a blank, slack expression, the corner of Reno's mouth had curled up into a shadow of his former grin. As if he had known he had tricked everyone and had cheated death recently. The sight of it immediately filled Rude with a feeling of relief. He knew with just that small smile, something no one else would be able to understand, that his partner was not going anywhere soon.

That bastard.

His shoulders sagged, and he finally noticed the trembling that had taken over his entire body. He stared numbly as the technicians gave each other bewildered glances. They had thought him a goner, convinced there was nothing more he could do.

Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep-

Loud, pronounced. A continual rhythm of life. Reno would live. Rude wouldn't have to be alone; he wouldn't have to return to merely existing, locked within his eternal shell of silence and solitude. It was back to normal, back to lies and secrets, but he was /alive/. That was all that mattered to him.

Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep-

Warmth, trickling down his cheek as his vision blurred. He reached up a shaking hand and touched his face, surprised to find the one trail of warm salty fluid making a thin line down his cheek.

It was a tear.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
